


My Love For You

by Neutral03



Series: SnowBaz Drabbles and What Not [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, In Love Characters, Love Letters, M/M, heart felt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: Dear Snow,Or should I say Simon? I guess that I should start calling you by your actual first name now I guess. I mean it would only be right since we are in fact dating after all. Though I've called you Snow since I first met you when we were just the tender age of 11. I've always called you Snow. Mainly, I did that to irritate you so that you would pay attention to me. But the nickname kind grew on me and so did you Simon. Then it became a hard habit for me to break by myself. Nevermind, I'm rambling now, I know I am and I have to stop if I want to get my point across to you at some point in this letter. Just disregard that Snow-I mean Simon.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: SnowBaz Drabbles and What Not [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509524
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	My Love For You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know that I said that I wouldn't post anything new until I finished my other stories that I have going on, but I changed my mind. So I added this one and there are about 2 or 3 more on the way once I finished them and then I can just play catch up with updating now. Sorry for the wait my updating schedule always got pushed back because of life.   
> _N.

Dear Snow,

Or should I say Simon? I guess that I should start calling you by your actual first name now I guess. I mean it would only be right since we are in fact dating after all. Though I've called you Snow since I first met you when we were just the tender age of 11. I've always called you Snow. Mainly, I did that to irritate you so that you would pay attention to me. But the nickname kind grew on me and so did you Simon. Then it became a hard habit for me to break by myself. Nevermind, I'm rambling now, I know I am and I have to stop if I want to get my point across to you at some point in this letter. Just disregard that Snow-I mean Simon.

The real reason that I'm writing this letter to you is to say that I love you. Now yes, I know that I've told you this before but I never feel like I tell it to you enough for it to actually sink in and imbed itself through your thick head into your brain. And, no, before you even start to think about it, that does not mean that you have to tell me that you love me too. I already know that you do love me Simon through your actions, and I know that you have a hard time trying to verbally tell people things on your mind so it's ok. I know that sometimes actions speak louder than words and those are sometimes worth more to people than simple words can. And again, I know that you have trouble expressing yourself about certain manners. And that's more than 100% ok with me Love. For if you hadn't noticed my dear, lovely Simon I too can have some trouble speaking up and voicing my thoughts and opinions also in certain situations. I guess that's part of the reason that we can both be fine one minute and then fighting, at each other's throat the next.

Moving on to a different topic now, I know that you don't think that highly of yourself anymore. And I know that you think that you're useless now that you've lost your Magick, and you are no longer considered the "Chosen One." Even though I used to tell you all of the time back in our old school days that you were a horrible Chosen One and that it was all just some sort of mistake. Please, darling just ignore all of those mean words and insults and whatever else I could have told you. I only ever said that and everything else that just happen to come out of my mouth around you was because of the fact that I was brought up to despise and hate you; and to be cruel to you at any given opportunity. I always felt terribly bad after I would say that stuff to you. You'd never would have thought that because I became very good at hiding my true emotions. I get that from my father, Daphnne used to tell me that when her and my father started going out she could never tell if he liked her, hated her, or was just indifferent about their whole relationship altogether. It wasn't until she threatened to turn him into a newt that he finally told her he was interested in her. Then the rest was history after that from there. And here they are now with 4 kids and counting. Though don't get me wrong, I love Daphnne just like she was my own mother, who I hope can finally rest in peace after all these years. She too, like my mother is a force of nature to be reckoned with if you push her hard enough. That's a big part of the reason that I like her. Also, there's the fact that she treats me like I'm her own blood-child.

Now there is a point to me rambling on about this and that.. Part of it is that I just want to talk to you. It hurts a lot when you shut me out Simon. I am not going to lie to you about that. It worries me when you do become disppondent, I worry that you'll never be able to be like your old, joyus, excitble self that you used to have at the beginning of our school days together. And sometimes I worry that you'll end up like I almost did during our 8th year. If it hadn't have been for you Simon when I was out in the words that night then I'd be probably would be dead right now. And I'm not going to lie to you about anything anymore. Sometimes I still feel as low as I did that night. And the only reason that I am still here breathing and being undead is because of you Simon Snow. My love for you is the only reason that I am still functioning most of the time. And for that my love I am eternally grateful.

In conclusion, Simon Snow I love you so much, words can not describe it. You are my everything and I know that I don't tell you this enough. Even though it may take us some time, I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes Simon, If you hadn't noticed I kind of live for all eternity unless my Aunt Fionna or some other hunters come and kill me off. I love you Simon Snow. I will love you forever and always.

Love,

Baz.

Standing in the middle of my bedroom in the shared flat with Penny, I'm wondering what I have done to deserve someone like Baz. After reading his letter that I probably wasn't supposed to find, but that's what he gets for telling me to look through his stuff to find something for him. It makes me realize exactly how much I love him and how much he loves me. It then solidifies into my mind that what I am about to do is the right thing to do.

Walking over to my nightstand where all of my personal items are kept, I pull out a small jewelry box. Inside its contents hold that of a small black and silver ring. It's not much, but it just screams Baz so much that I had to get it. Hopefully after reading this letter, I know that when I ask him, he'll hopefully answer me with a yes.


End file.
